


Scarf

by littlemisslawyer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awesome Alana, Chatting & Messaging, Cyber Friends, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Will Graham & Beverly Katz Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisslawyer/pseuds/littlemisslawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham can only count in one hand the number of people he socialised with. There is Beverly, his best friend since they were in diapers. Alana, his ex girlfriend turned close friend. Two random guys on his class. And Hannibal Lecter, his hot neighbour who he barely speaks to except for morning greetings.</p><p>Oh, there is also his chat mate and cyber friend, eattherude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. William

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Extinction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extinction/gifts).



> Heya! While I was writing Fangs, this came up and I was so psyched on writing it that the next chapter was paused in writing. Sorry. Any who, this is completely un-betad so mistakes are mine.
> 
> Oh! And HAPPY NEW YEAR!
> 
> PS.
> 
> This is for extinction.
> 
> Thank you for letting me torture you. :3

“Can you please put your phone down.” Beverly huffed; making Will blush, stumbling on to his feet. Beverly rolled her eyes but smiled fondly at her best friend. “Seriously boo, I am concerned at the state of your phone. It will leave you its last will and testament if you kept on abusing it.”

 

“Shut up Katz.” He murmured, though his phone is still tight on his hand.

 

William Graham is not a very social person per se. He’s not a social person period. He can only count on one hand the number of people he interacts with. There is Beverly Katz, his best friend since they are in diapers. People call them the ‘Gemini’ or even ‘Twins’ even though it is quite obvious that they came from different families.  There is also Alana Bloom, his ‘former crush’ and ex-girlfriend who he became a close friend since he has come out of the closet. Two random guys he talked to on class when he misses them (which is never) and of course, his not so secret but secret crush, ‘Doctor’ Hannibal Lecter, his neighbor.

 

Hannibal Lecter, the good-looking European who is currently studying in John’s Hopkins. They are living on the same apartment complex, a wall apart actually from each other’s unit. It made him wonder though, why the seemingly posh student who doesn’t miss a suit day stays at their side of town. Not that he is complaining, after all, ever since the first time he introduced himself (by giving him a home made quiche), Will has literally and figuratively fallen on to him.

 

They have not made any contact with each other except for the constant ‘Good Mornings’ whenever they head off to their class. Although one day, on January 21’s, (not that he marked it on his calendar) that particular chilly morning, Will and Hannibal bumped on to each other on the bus stop. Will already shivering from the cold, forgetting of all the things; his scarf.

 

He did not know if it possible for him to fall more in love with the man, or his heart to basically stop beating, but at that moment, he swore it did.

 

_“William.” the low baritone voice of Hannibal has, made Will turn. He was about to greet the man, fake an ‘Oh, hi’ moment, when a fine checkered scarf, one that he won’t expect Hannibal to wear at all was gently looped on to his cold neck. He could feel the brush of Hannibal’s hand, though covered in that leather gloves. “There.” He said, before making riding on to his bus, leaving Will frozen._

“Will!” the man was pulled out of his reverie when Beverly grabbed on to him before he hits the pole.

 

“Shit, thanks.” He murmured, receiving a shaking head from his friend.

 

“Focus William, we’re almost at your flat.”

 

Will gave her a sheepish grin. His phone buzzed and looked a wee bit guilty at Beverly.

 

“Fine, I’ll go and take a cab then.” Beverly pouted, raising her hand on the on coming taxi. “See you soon, babe!” she gave him a wave before sliding in.

 

There is one more person that Will socialize to, or rather acts as his very own soundboard is **_eattherude_** ; his cyber friend. They have met on a chat room, a dating chat room to be precise. Will was being pestered by Beverly to just try and make small talks with other people but refuses to do so because of his ‘gift.’ And so his wild half decided that he should go on a dating chat room.

 

At first he was afraid when to interact, only greeting and chatting when someone mentions his user name. That was until **_eattherude_** direct messaged him after a scathing remark he made about some random thing he has no recollection of now. Surprised and skeptical, he started replying and before he knows it they have been chatting for hours.

 

And the rest is, as they say, history. From then on, they have been chatting, though never exchanging photos or their real names. **_eattherude_** though has known about his crush on his neighbor and the man (he said he was and when Will became doubting about the truth of it, he threatened the man to send him a dick pic with his username on it making Will blush and hastily replied a NO), has kept on urging him to just go and invite his ‘crush’ to have coffee with him. Very simple right? But not to Will.

 

There was another buzz from his phone, signaling another message from the man. Sighing, he looked at his phone and smiled. There are two messages from **_eattherude._**

****

**_eattherude: have you done it yet?_ **

****

It sounded a bit off but Will knows what he means. If there are any person who reads his message, it would come off as somewhat, perverted.

 

**_mydesign: No thank you. Why are you pestering me?_ **

****

**_mydesign: don’t you have some classes?_ **

 

He waited for the reply, opening the door to the apartment. He ignored the next few pings while he ran to the stairs and to his apartment. He can hear some concerto playing on Hannibal’s unit, not that he was eavesdropping, but the walls are so thin that he dreaded masturbating on his bed. Now that he realize it.

 

**_eattherude: early dismissal._ **

****

**_eattherude: I was supposed to be on the library but my ray of sunshine is not there._ **

****

Ah, of course. There is also the fact that **_eattherude_** has his own unrequited crush that he has been stalking, his words to be exact. He often goes to the public library to study instead of the one on the hospital where he is currently enrolled to because of his best friend, and because **_eattherude’s_** mysterious crush also frequents to.

 

**_mydesign: And now you cannot use your stalking technique._ **

****

**_mydesign: I feel sorry for you_ **

****

**_mydesign: All gloomy and no ray of sunshine._ **

****

**_mydesign: dnt worry, I havnt seen mine as well_ **

****

**_mydesign: :(_** **_< /3_ **

****

The music stopped and the front door opened and closed. Footsteps echoed to the wooden staircase signaling of his neighbor’s departure. Will sighed and stared at the lone scarf hanging at the back of his door.

 

**_eattherude: stop being sappy and eat._ **

****

**_mydesign: don’t wanna. Not hungry_ ** **_L_ **

****

**_mydesign: </3_ **

****

**_mydesign: >.<_ **

****

**_mydesing: :’(_ **

****

**_eattherude: go and eat! And stop flooding me with emoticons._ **

****

**_mydesign: make me :P_ **

****

**_eattherude: If you act like a child, I won’t talk to you anymore._ **

****

**_mydesign: okay, fine._ **

****

**_mydesign:_  :(** **_  
_ **

****

**_eattherude: STOP IT!_ **

****

There was a pause on the series of their conversation making Will fidget. Did he somehow anger his friend? He sighed when the familiar ping was back again.

 

**_eattherude: I’ll be off to my afternoon class._ **

****

**_eattherude: I am so tempted to skip. But alas, I cannot._ **

****

Smirking, Will replied:

 

**_mydesign: Go and ruin their day, you stuck up prick._ **

 

He laughed when he immediately received a response from his last message.

 

**_eattherude: Fuck you my friend. Fuck you._ **

****

_\- I am a line… a fucking graceful line -_

 

“I’m sorry what?”

 

“Alana has invited us for drinks.” Beverly was driving her Prius to Will’s flat “Come on Graham, it’s our friend’s birthday!”

 

It was a Friday and everyone is celebrating the oncoming weekend. Will has plans though. He was planning on lying on his sofa, binging on Netflix while he bothers **_eattherude_**. But the ever so clever Beverly has decided something for him again, by accepting Alana’s invitation.

 

“It’s just the four of us; you, me, Lana and the her hot friend that she invited to join with.” She gave him a teasing smile, parking expertly on the curb. She shuts off the engine and stared at him “Honestly Will, its barely a crowd. Plus, it’s a cool bar meaning no students would be there at this time or ever.”

 

There was no getting out of this and Will knew it. Hell, Beverly even knew it. There is no stopping Beverly Katz, even though Will vehemently refuse and make a tantrum. He knows that by the end of the day, he would be sitting once more on her Prius and would be on his way to the bar.

 

Will was pushed into the shower as soon as he opens his door, already knowing that Beverly was off to his closet to pick him up some clothes. Once he was done, he immediately dressed up the clothes laid on his bed.

 

“Well this will look good on your outfit.”

 

Will looked up from where he was drying his hair off and gasped. Beverly was holding the scarf. Shit, he forgot to take them off from the door.

 

“I… That’s…”

 

“I don’t think it’s dirty. Wear it.” Beverly decided and Will groaned. He doesn’t need this. Sighing, he wrapped the scarf on his neck, quietly sniffing the still present cologne of its owner.

 

“Come here and let me do your hair.” Beverly ordered and of course, what will William Graham do? Comply.

 

Half an hour later, and by some miracle work made by the deftly hands of Beverly, he was ready. They’ve decided leave Beverly’s car at her home and just take a cab because he was sure that none of them would be sober if the woman is with them. They are practically running late, ten minutes at least when they arrived at the pub where Alana and her friend is.

 

It was quiet, unlike the usual bar. Jazz is currently playing, unlike the usual ones where the crowd is equally loud with the music. They have spotted Alana already sitting on a booth at the far end, waving at them enthusiastically; a cold beer half drunk was on her other hand.

 

“Hey Bev! Will! Over here!”

 

Will almost missed it, almost missed the other companion sitting on the booth, until said companion turned.

 

‘Jesus! It’s…’

 

“Hannibal! So glad you’re here as well.” Beverly greeted the man, giving him a tight embrace.

 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world Beverly.”

 

Beverly laughed, shaking her head. Will was about to bolt; he is going to bolt and decided to just grovel on Alana for forgiveness. He cannot, and will not seat beside or anywhere near Hannibal or he might just make a fool of himself. He was already backing up when his wrist was caught by Alana and was pulled on a tight embrace himself.

 

“Heya Will.”

 

Will gave a tentative smile.

 

“Heya Lana.” He replied

 

The birthday girl pulled away and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Come Will. I want you to meet someone.” she urged, pulling him to the booth. Hannibal was already standing up, impeccable as always with a suit. And Will fight off the blush that is certainly creeping on to his face.

 

“William.”

 

“Hannibal.” He replied curtly, though he didn’t make any eye contact.

 

“You two knew each other?”

 

Hannibal cuts on to him, a friendly smile on his face “Yes. We are in fact neighbors.”

 

Alana made an ‘ooh’ sound and smiled widely, giving Hannibal a subtle wink.

 

“Why don’t you seat together while I seat with Bev.”

 

Will was about to protest, he swore he was about to, but the hand on his back stopped him.

 

“That would be my pleasure.”

 

‘I should’ve run when I had the chance.’ Will mused, sighing when he slid down next to Hannibal.

 

_\- I am a line… a fucking sexy line -_

 

Three hours later, and after tons of mixed shots and beer, Will has finally loosen up to actually converse. He was actually enjoying himself with his present company. Hannibal was sharp and witty, with a dry sense of humor and he can’t help but laugh at them.

 

He was half buzzed, and the constant heat on his side is so familiar now that he leans on it. At first, Will is fidgety every time their knees bump at the tight booth, but now, they are practically glued to his side. They talked about some random things, how Hannibal and Alana are best friends and the only friend Hannibal had until he was introduced to Beverly.

 

Hannibal was in a scholarship program, already on his way on becoming a surgeon and John’s Hopkins has even offered him a job as soon as he graduated. Will has also finally learned why he was at their part of the town. Apparently, it was an easier commute to and from the hospital and Hannibal preferred to live peacefully rather than be on the obnoxious part of town. Everything is running smoothly, until Beverly slipped off his secret friend.

 

“I mean, have you met the guy? He’s probably a creep.” Drunken Beverly is much more to handle that sober Beverly. He could already see Alana and Beverly tipping off of each other, and he sighed. “And who the fuck has a user name **_eattherude_**? I mean, isn’t that creepy enough?”

 

“No, but I know he’s not a creep.”

 

“How can you be so sure? I mean, he might be a 16-year-old girl for all you knew. Or some sexual predator.”

 

That made Will a bit miffed.

 

“Plus, you haven’t exchange names or any personal details!”

 

“He actually sent me his number in any case that I felt like I need to talk to someone.” He retorted, slipping off that information as he defended his friend. **_eattherude_** was friendly enough and trusted him with something so personal, offering his ear whenever Will decided that he needs a talk, although Graham has not yet taken him on that offer.

“You know what… give me that.” Beverly grabbed his phone, sliding to the contacts and immediately pressed the call button before Will could even comprehend what is happening. Damn the fucking tequilas.

 

The black iPhone, right across from him rang. It fucking rang. And before Hannibal could get his phone, Will could already see his name on the other man’s phone. His real name and not the one he uses to chat with the man. His blood ran cold, and he suddenly stood up.

 

‘Fuck! Hannibal, my crush and **_eattherude_** are one.’ Flashes of conversation ran to his brain. Every secret, every longing stare… fuck, even every fantasy that he has with the other man was shared to.

 

“Will, are you okay?” Beverly must have been totally buzzed with Alana that they did not realize what just happened.

 

“So sorry Bev, I need to…” he paused staring at Hannibal with horror. Sanguine eyes matched his, coupled with something that he cannot decipher. “I need to go. Take a cab. I’ll see you soon.”

 

And then, he ran. He ran until he sweats out the alcohol on his system, sobering him up. He ran to the apartment, which is ten blocks away but it doesn’t matter. He needs to shut his brain, needs to feel something other than his heart being shattered into pieces.

 

Opening up the front door and running to his flat, he didn’t notice a cab pulling off to their street. Not until his name was yelled.

 

“William!”

 

It was Hannibal. He was already there, fuck why didn’t he took the cab. He ran faster to the stairs, hearing the other man’s footsteps behind him. Just a few inches to his apartment, he immediately opened his door and slammed it shut on to Hannibal’s face, locking it in the process.

 

His heart was pounding so fast from his run and the adrenaline of being caught. He could hear Hannibal curse; he must have hit something. The pain of the other man somehow appeases him, yet worry washes over. There was a sudden urge for him to check on to the man, but he digresses. And then he remembered why he was so pissed at the man. He gripped on to the scarf that envelops his neck and threw it on the floor.

 

“William! Open the door!.” Hannibal started to pound hard “Open the door and let me explain!”

 

Explain? What is there to explain? Explain to him how he betrayed Will? How stupid he made Will felt now that the other man has found out that he was being played at?

 

“You knew, didn’t you? You were laughing at your fucking apartment while I spill every secret to you.” He yelled back, laughing humorlessly, his back, sliding on the door “You knew. You fucking knew all this time.”

 

There was a pause, a complete silence from the other end, and Will thought that Hannibal has left him, only for him to pound louder than the last.

 

“William, open this fucking door or I swear!” Hannibal was pounding on his door, possibly making a ruckus on the apartment complex. “Fucking open this door or I swear everyone in this building will wake up and blame you!”

 

Shit, he has forgotten how late it is and how the walls are thin. He doesn’t need the staring or the talks behind his back if one of his neighbors went out of their own unit, or worse, the landlady.

 

Hannibal didn’t expect it to work, but the clinking of the lock says otherwise. Will slowly opened the door, just a little, but Hannibal pushed himself inside, throwing Will off. He immediately shuts the door, flicked the lock on and launched himself to Will, pulling him on a bruising kiss. He had enough of Will running, of him playing with the man. If Will doesn’t want to believe his words then he would have to convey it thru his actions.

 

Graham was shocked, a million thoughts flying to his brain: _What is happening? What is Hannibal doing that… oh fuck, is that his tongue?_ He gave an unconscious moan, making him open his mouth. The opportunity was not lost to Hannibal who immediately slipped his wet muscle in, tasting and probing the other man’s mouth. Fuck, he has been waiting for this for months, thinking, imagining what would Will taste. And the man did not disappoint.

 

Slow and shy, Will started to mimic the man’s actions, tasting Hannibal. He was gripping the man’s shirt at first, but somehow, his right hand travelled to the man’s soft hair and gripped on it, pulling the man closer, tasting him further.

 

When air had become necessary, Will was the one who softly pulled out, a trickle of saliva connecting them. His face was flushed, eyes closed, something he did not realized that he did.

 

“William, will you now listen to me?” Hannibal asked softly, his face just a few inches on Will.

 

Will could merely nod, his brain still on the euphoria of kissing Hannibal.

 

“Yes, I did know and yes, I have every chance of telling you, but I was stupid and afraid.” He paused, closing his eyes for a bit as if he was carefully contemplating his next words. “I should have told you, I should have risked my heart for you.” Another pause, this time Hannibal did opened his eyes and stared directly at Will’s blue eyes “I love you William Graham.”

 

And for the second time on his life, Will’s heart stopped.


	2. Hannibal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We look now on what happened on Hannibal's side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a year since I last updated (Almost I think but... who cares). Anywho, as you can see, I have changed the tag since the air blows differently and... yup.
> 
> So enough babbling from me, and enjoy the chapter. Happy Holidays everyone!
> 
> PS.
> 
> I have finally made a tumblr account... which is currently under construction. But oh well! Hit me up at [littlemisslawyerwrites](http://littlemisslawyerwrites.tumblr.com)

_ Eight Months Ago… _

 

“ **eye2eye.com**?” Hannibal looked at Alana incredulously “I am not that desperate.”

 

Alana laughed, earning her shush from the librarian. They are having the bloody heart to heart conversation in the middle of the public library. If Hannibal didn’t love and adore her like a sister he would have kick her and leave. But Alana is Alana, and she is a very lovely girl, and a loyal friend to boot. She is witty as well, an added bonus to the crazy foreigner.

 

“You are that desperate.” Alana whispered, smirking when she nudge her head on to the other table. There, a couple of table away is a man, huddled up to a book. He was alone, looking all cute with his square glasses and curly ruffled hair.

 

He was his neighbor, and he has been smitten with him ever since he opened the door of his apartment. And it was pathetic on how he swooned and pined over him like a teenager with his crush. Alana called it cute, Hannibal called it hopeless, and so she decided to pester him with these different websites.

 

“Just this one Hannibal. I actually found a nice chat mate there, an actual chat mate who is witty and can polite. He should look for him.”

 

Hannibal was about to protest but a pointed glare told him that he has no other choice but to comply. Women.

 

_ Three Months Ago… _

****

**_mydesign: Idiot! If you practically see him every day, why not approach him instead?_ **

****

**_eattherude: Have you even tried yours? You know it is quite rude to call other people idiots._ **

****

**_mydesign: you posh prick. I hate you._ **

****

**_eattherude: Right. As if you could hate me._ **

****

**_mydesign: Ok. I don’t hate you. Not as much._ **

****

**_eattherude: You are such a good friend, and I would hate to loose you._ **

****

**_eattherude: And if I am with you, my words would be filled with sarcasm. Purely unadulterated sarcasm._ **

****

**_mydesign: I wuve you too, doc. :*_ **

 

He is never going to live it down, and so he didn’t tell Alana. He has indeed met a decent guy, one that he had a very smart conversation with. It’s not the username ( ** _mydesign_** ) a curious name, but how he managed to express himself thru his words. A bit brash but there is a sense of politeness nonetheless. He has been chatting with the man for five months now, and he has even had the guts to exchange his numbers with him. He could actually say that he is his friend, of some sort. A confidante if you will, because he has been sharing how smitten he is with his neighbor, Will Graham.

 

He actually met the man outside of their stereotyped apartment and heard him laughing at something that his friend, “Bev” said. Hannibal knew right there and then that he is in love with the man. Something that he didn’t even consider

 

“Why not try to call him. Wait… give me his number.”

 

“No!”

 

Alana and Hannibal were on their favorite café. Hannibal’s phone has kept on buzzing on the table. It was a tick of him that he can’t keep his phone on his pocket and so Alana instantly snagged it on before he could even protest.

Groaning, he can’t help but just take a sip on to his coffee. Why did he even told Alana the passcode of his phone again, he would never know.

 

“This can’t be who I think it is.” Alana suddenly murmurs, taking Hannibal’s attention away from his coffee “Well hot damn.”

 

Hannibal almost spit his coffee. Never had he heard Alana curse or loose her good girl persona, or even her demure attitude.

 

“Alana.” He chided, grabbing on to his phone. “What?”

 

Alana looked at him a Cheshire grin already on her face when she showed him, her phone. The words flashed on to his eyes made him loose his grip on the teacup that he was holding.

 

‘Will Graham’

 

_\- this is a line. a very polite line –_

 

 

Hannibal was… bored. He was utterly bored. He forgot to charge his iPod earlier and his phone is barely alive. Well, it’s his fault anyway since he kept on texting ‘ ** _mydesign_** ’ or now properly named on his phone as William Graham. He must confess that he felt a slight thrill that he now knows who his cyber friend was, yet he was slightly guilty, as if he was betraying Will somehow by hiding the fact that he knows everything and that he still pretends that nothing has changed.

 

Sighing in defeat, he glanced at his phone to check on the time and uttered a silent curse. Alana wants to meet with him because she apparently needs her ‘wing man’. Why? He will never know, but he will give everything to his pseudo-sister. He opted to take the bus, an additional experience to his college life, he says to himself. His phone rang a few seconds later and snorted at who his caller is.

 

“I am at the bus stop Alana, I will be there in a bit.” He said, shaking his head. He turned off his phone and placed it on his pocket. One moment he was alone, the next second he was not. The chattering of his companion’s teeth is distracting him. He turned, and was about to tell the stranger, that his constant chattering is annoying, politely of course; when his breath stopped. It was William, shivering from the cold. He was wearing a coat all right but then his neck was bare, and… damn if it isn’t milky and smooth and cold. Slowly, he removed his own scarf from his neck.

 

“William.”

 

The man flinched and smiled at him, but before he could even greet Hannibal, the older man wrapped his scarf to him. The faint brush of his gloved hand made him warm and fussy inside. He could hear his bus already coming and mentally curse. He would be cutting it short, but at least he had the chance to touch Will.

 

“There.” He said. ‘You look good on it.’ He wants to say but alas, he has to leave. ‘Gorgeous.’

 

He was smiling the whole trip to the coffee house, the smell of Will lingering on to his nose like he’s still there.

 

“Someone is happy.” Alana greeted him, pushing the coffee she bought for him.

 

He winked at him, sliding on to the booth and took a sip on his coffee.

 

“Best day ever.”

 

_\- this line’s ovaries has just exploded because of Hannigram became canon...ish –_

 

 

“I’m in love with you.”

 

It took about a few seconds before Will could reply, and Hannibal could feel the loud ‘thump, thump’ of his heart.

 

“Whaat?” Embarrassing, but that was all Will have managed to say. His brain has practically short circuited from the decent of Hannibal’s lips to him, and Hannibal can’t help but smiled and fall in love with the man that much more.

 

“I.” Hannibal repeated, this time much slower, emphasizing it with a kiss on Will’s lips. Just a peck and nothing more, an amused smile painting on his lips at how adorable the other man is, “love.” and another “you.” And another. Soft pecks that made Will blush even harder.

 

“Stop it Hannibal.” Will groaned, hiding his face on the man’s chest. His face is flaming red by now, he knows it but he would not let Hannibal have the satisfaction of seeing it.

 

“Hey.” Hannibal was now fidgeting. Will was not responding on his confession for a long time and he’s having a panic attack inside. He knows that it was too soon, that he lied to Will but he loves the man and he wants nothing more that to hold him closer without the fear of being thrown away. “William?”

 

When he thinks that Will was about to push him away, he was proven wrong when a pair of lips crashed into him in a brutal kiss.

 

“I love you too, silly.”

 

Hannibal grinned on to the kiss, pulling the other man closer to him. God, he has been dreaming of this since he first saw the man on his shirt and boxer shorts. And fuck, Will is such a good kisser. Hannibal tried to pull out from the kiss, but the other man just pulled him back, holding on to his nape and… oh. Oh!

 

“Will… William.” Hannibal managed to breathe, but Will has continued attacking his neck and his face while grinding himself to the other man as if he was on a haze; more specifically, in a crazed sex haze.

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Are you sure?” he asked. They were going way too fast for Hannibal’s liking, but damn it, he would not deny Will if he said…

 

“Yes, take me.” Will breathed, leaning in to his ear in order to whisper “Fuck me.”

 

And all hell breaks loose. With a growl, Hannibal pushed Will to the nearest wall making the other man half moan and half growl. The soon to be doctor started kissing Will, which the other man returned enthusiastically lifting his legs up and rutting to the other man.

 

“Fuck… Hannibal.” Will moaned, craning his neck more, eyes closed. He grinded his clothed erection to Hannibal and gasped. Hannibal was hard, and if Will could guess, big.

 

“Will.” the other whispered

 

“Mylimasis.” It was rough, a bit mispronounced yet Lecter could feel that Will mean it. And damn, was he turned on.

 

“Fuck.” And the way Hannibal cursed, his voice low and his accent starting to seep thru. Will looked, and if he was not hard enough earlier, then he is now. Blue clashed on sanguine, now almost black as Hannibal’s eyes dilated.

 

“Bedroom.” is what he could manage to say before he felt himself rise from the floor, immediately grasping on to Hannibal’s neck.

 

Hannibal threw Will on to his bed and proceeded to remove his clothes, urgent and never teasing. Will could do nothing but stare as bit by bit the man exposes his body, as is he was a gift that is slowly being unwrapped just for him.

 

“Shit your gorgeous.” Will can do nothing but whisper, touching everything with his hands, memorizing while he explore the foreign body that he wants to possess, and believe him, he will never share.

 

Graham whimpered when Hannibal stopped suddenly, the heat of the other man’s body is suddenly gone.

 

“Hannibal.” Will whimpered, trying to coax the man back.

 

“Wait for me.” He gave him one lingering kiss before making his way back to Will’s hallway, half naked, pants hanging loose on his waist. He was never fond of suits, yet when he sees it on Hannibal, he can’t help but wish that the other man would use his paisley tie to tie him up.

 

Will was pulled out from his reverie when the bed suddenly dipped, signaling that Hannibal is back. He was about to say something when he felt the brush of cloth, his hands being raised and tied.

 

“Whaa…”

 

Hannibal gave him a cheeky wink before returning to his ministrations. When he was done, he gave Will a once over, before promptly sucking on the other man’s neck making him moan.

 

“Hannibal…” Will keened, trying to hold on to Hannibal when he started to realize that the very cloth that he felt before bound his hands. Blue eyes roamed from the man before him up to his hands and…

 

“Lecter… is that your scarf?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Has someone else's ovaries exploded on the news that Armitage has been cast in Hannibal? Tell me and I'll spazz with you :3


End file.
